


Slytherin Subtlety

by thesewarmstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin subtlety… is perhaps overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I’m not making money off anything, much less this.  
>  **A/N:** Written for my dearest whitecotton on the occasion of her birthday. My very first Snucius (*cough*that does not involve non-con*cough*)! I hope you enjoy it, and do please have a wonderful day.  
>  Many thanks to atypicalsnowman for beta-reading.

“Are you honestly asking if I’m _busy_ this weekend?”

Severus scowled. “Of course you’re busy. What I am asking is whether or not you can reschedule any plans you might have.”

“Reschedule,” Lucius repeated disbelievingly.

“Yes. Reschedule.” Inwardly, Severus grimaced. He should have foreseen this: just because he had been planning this particular weekend for two months did not mean Lucius would miraculously be free to participate.

If he even wished to.

“Why, precisely?”

He couldn’t very well come out with ‘because I seem to have become a sodding romantic’, so instead he said, “That would be telling.”

“Severus, you know how I feel about surprises.”

That brought him up short for a moment. Did he? It seemed like knowledge he should have. Lucius was obviously implying he quite loathed surprises, but Severus had, in fact, _not_ known it. Such a fundamental thing… God, what had he been thinking?

“Keep your plans, if you must,” Severus said. “I shall be the one to reschedule.”

Lucius pressed his lips into a tight line, considering. “No,” he said finally, “Let me send a few owls. My weekend is yours.”

Severus tried to fight back his smile, but was forced to content himself with it only escaping onto one corner of his mouth.

xx

“Well, this is… cozy.”

Severus fidgeted as he watched Lucius inspect the room. He knew too well what ‘cozy’ was euphemistic for. How stupid to think that _he_ could impress Lucius Malfoy, this man who had the best of everything. He should never have – 

“I’m glad I came,” Lucius pronounced, turning to Severus with a smile in his eyes, if not on his lips.

“You’re certain?” Severus asked. He knew the ‘weekend away’ was a big step, one Lucius might not be eager to take with him. After all, Lucius had never given any indication that Severus was more than a passing fancy to him, more than a… convenient outlet. Had he pushed too far too soon? He felt dreadfully exposed. “You could probably still salvage your previous plans.”

“I told you, Severus: my weekend is yours.”

xx

“What a long day,” Lucius said as he reached down to remove his shoes. “And we must get an early start tomorrow.”

“Indeed,” Severus answered, fingers working on buttons.

They removed the rest of their clothing in silence, folding and packing as they went in preparation for the journey home. Severus still had no idea if his plan had been a success.

“Come, Severus, lie down with me.” Lucius offered his hand and climbed into bed, pulling Severus on top of him.

Settling himself over Lucius’ long, hard body, Severus smirked. “I thought you were tired.”

“Not _that_ tired,” Lucius answered, pressing his hips against Severus’.

Severus gasped. “Oh! Yes, it’s been a frightfully long time.”

“We made love this morning,” Lucius reminded him, amused.

“As I said.”

“You are insatiable.”

Severus rocked against Lucius, his cock growing harder with every thrust. “I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Mm, and you shan’t.” Lucius slipped a hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss. “Unless, of course, you don’t fuck me soon.”

Severus groaned. “God, yes. Where did the lube get to?”

After a moment’s thought, Lucius reached under his pillow and produced the jar.

“Right.” Dipping his fingers into the viscous fluid, Severus sat back and stroked his other hand through the nearly white nest of hair around Lucius’ proud cock. Trailing his fingers across the smooth skin of his belly, now flushed pink with arousal, Severus commented, “You can be quite fetching at times, you know.”

“Yes. I do know,” Lucius answered, bending his knees and letting them fall open. “Are you going to make me beg?”

Circling a slick finger over Lucius’ opening, Severus tilted his head to the side in mock consideration. “Now, there’s an idea.”

“You would be waiting quite a long time for that, I’m afraid, and neither of us wants that. Now – ” he let out a gasp when Severus slipped a finger inside, “ – fuck me!”

“Now?” Severus asked, moving to kneel between Lucius’ tensed thighs and smearing lube over his cock.

“Yes, bloody now!”

Severus smirked and nudged the head of his cock against Lucius’ entrance. “It would be my pleasure,” he said and, with a low groan, thrust inside.

“Ahh! That’s… Ungh.”

“How…” He let out a strangled gasp when Lucius’ muscles clenched around him, and bucked his hips, moving deeper, as deep as he could. “How articulate.”

Eyes on Severus, hands squeezing Severus’ arms and back and sides, Lucius repeated, “Fuck me.”

“Yes.” Bracing his weight on his elbows, Severus began to thrust in earnest. As he settled into a rhythm his eyes fell closed, and he let the tight, wet heat of Lucius’ passage hugging his cock overwhelm him. 

This, the fucking, they had always been good at this, and he let himself swim in it, let himself get lost in the sensations. They moved together, against each other, with nothing but skin and hot breath and sweat between them, grunting and moaning and gasping, until Severus felt the end creeping up on him.

Fingertips touched his face, and he opened his eyes. Lucius’ cheeks were flushed, his eyes half closed, and he was beautiful. “Severus,” Lucius whispered, and he came, that soft exhalation bringing him as much pleasure as the pulsing spasms of Lucius’ release squeezing rhythmically around his cock.

Severus collapsed, panting. Slowly, they shifted, rearranging their limbs into more comfortable positions, but Severus was still half draped over Lucius and he had no desire to move away. He simply lay with his face tucked against Lucius’ shoulder, trying to catch his breath and just feeling the heat of Lucius’ bare skin against his own.

Eventually, Lucius broke the silence.

“You can say it now, you know. It’s getting rather late; you might miss your chance.”

“Say what?”

Lucius smiled. “I knew you would do _something_ , but I have to say I was not expecting a romantic weekend getaway for my birthday. It was a pleasant surprise.”

Severus’ breath caught in his throat. Birthday? It was his sodding _birthday_? Right now, today? How could he possibly not know that, after decades of acquaintance, years of friendship, and months of fucking? He had never felt so foolish.

After taking a moment to compose himself, Severus crafted a lazy smile and lifted his head to look at Lucius. He was, after all, Slytherin. “I’m pleased you enjoyed it. Happy birthday, Lucius.” 

So what if his carefully crafted message had been mistranslated; this seemed far more important now. He would simply have to find another way, another time, to show Lucius his hopes for their future.

“Thank you,” Lucius answered, brushing his fingers through Severus’ hair. “I do hope this means you intend to… stay the course.”

Severus smiled – genuinely, this time – and pressed a kiss to Lucius’ shoulder. “Yes,” he said, heart pounding. “Yes.”

Perhaps the message had been received, after all.


End file.
